


I'll get cold without you

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [132]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nico is tired, THEY SNUGGLE, Will is Tired, its a good two am, nico knows exactly what hes doing, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will is overworked, will needs to go to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico fell asleep on Will while he was doing work, so Will needed to bring him back to his cabin.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	I'll get cold without you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon: "FLUFF PROMPT: when will stays up too late working nico sits on his lap and cuddles with him. but then nico falls asleep so will has to carry him to his cabin, and when he puts him to bed nico like pulls him down and is like NO STAY YOU NEED TOSLEEP. nico does this all the time to get will to go to bed"
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, I tried my hardest to get this one out, not very happy with the length but its fine.

Will had gotten used to being able to work with another person sitting on his lap. (That person being Nico). It had taken a bit of fidgeting and a lot of adjustment when Nico had insisted on coming in the infirmary at around one in the morning and sitting himself down on Will’s lap. Will didn’t question it at this point. Maybe he wanted a hug too.

Will had one hand wrapped around his lower back making sure that he wouldn’t fall and Nico’s head on his shoulder. Before, Nico was twisting the back of Will’s shirt around his finger but now his hands had gone still.

Papers were strewn across the desk in a very Will-like fashion, which meant there was no order whatsoever. Will leaned his chin on Nico’s shoulder, thankfully his boyfriend was small enough to be able to fit nicely and comfortably against him.

Will was glad that Nico was getting the sleep that he needed, but this would probably come back and bite him later (since Nico and his siblings were always insisting that Will needed sleep, he doubted that).

The clock said it was almost two am. Nico needed to sleep in an actual bed, sitting on Will’s lap while he was doing paperwork wasn’t a good idea for his posture.

Nico wasn’t very heavy and Will had no issue lifting him up, the only issue was balancing which Will was not very good at.

Thankfully, since it was almost two am, there were obviously no other campers around, Nico would’ve died if it was broad daylight. Will knew his way around the Hades cabin, carefully avoiding the sword on the ground (maybe he could help Nico clean tomorrow).

Balancing Nico in his arms, he pulled back the sheets, gently tucking Nico in. He smoothed some of Nico’s hair back and turned to leave with the full intention of going back to his work.

He stopped when a hand grabbed his sleeve.

“You gotta stay,” Nico mumbled, barely opening his eyes to look at Will, “I’ll get cold without you.”

Was it a lie? Maybe.

Will sighed, petting Nico’s head, “I have to finish my work.”

Nico made a noise between impatience and a whine, “Is work more important?”

Will pursed his lips, his hand remaining on Nico’s head. Nico still held onto Will’s sleeve but his grip was loose.

“No, work is not as important. But I really need to get it done. I’ll come snuggle when I’m done,” Will promised, his expression softening. 

“Stay,” Nico grumbled. It didn’t seem like he was going to be relenting any time soon. Will sighed, rubbing Nico’s head.

“You’re so snuggly when you’re tired.”

Nico licked his lips, a small smile spreading across his lips. They both knew that Nico was trying to get Will to take a break, Will would do the same thing whenever Nico needed to sleep. It worked more efficiently than trying to drag the other to bed.

Will slumped his shoulders, Nico was still looking at him through a half-lidded gaze, “fine, move over.”

Nico shifted under the covers, leaving enough room for Will to climb under. Once Will was settled he pulled Nico close to him. 

“This isn’t going to work every time you know,” Will whispered, tucking Nico’s head under his chin.

“Yes it is and you know it,” Nico responded, intertwining his fingers with Will’s. Will puffed out his cheeks but didn’t say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think that I'm going to take a break for a while, or at least try and slow down how often I post (yeah I know my posting schedule is really whack but it's a lot...) I've been really burnt out lately and I wanna try and take a bit to rest and recover (don't know how well I'll be able to do that though since... y'all know me haha). But just be patient with me for a bit okay? My creative juices have all been dried out >:(
> 
> I'll hopefully figure something out though, how to help myself take a break and do stuff for me and not creating as much (it's a whole ordeal my thought process on this but I'm not gonna talk about that since it'll get quite long lmao)
> 
> I love you all! thank you for understanding, I'm not going anywhere though and you can follow me on tumblr @phantom-does-a-thing.
> 
> Till the next fic!


End file.
